It Gets Better In The End
by RomanceLoveStories4ever
Summary: At a very young age, Karin Kurosaki faces a traumatic event that changes her life. When she gets older, she meets the people who saved her life again. Will she fall in love with her childhood saviour? What does the "saviour" have to say about the girl she is now? And in a family with full of surprises... what lies in store?
1. Prologue

Hey guys, here's one of my new stories based on some Bleach characters. Lemme know what you think.

**Prologue**

"Stay the hell away from us," the little girl with black hair said. Squad 10 stood there eyeing the little girl with offensive stances. The girl had blood splattered on her face and hands. She held on tightly to the limp figure in her arms.

"Everyone stand down, no one attacks the girl. Anyone who dares, is dead to me," I shot an icy glare at the rest of my squad.

"Yes Captain."

I slowly approached the frightened yet defensive girl as she backed up into a corner. "Don't be afraid, I promise I won't hurt you," I whispered to the girl. She looked at me, her eyes studying. It was clear she wanted to take the limp figure and run away. The face of the limp figure was covered, so I could not see who this person was. I inched closer and closer, very slowly, to let her know I meant my word. I meant no harm. When I got within arms distance, I crouched down to the girl and put my hand on her cheek. She shivered at my cold touch. I was about to open my mouth when I felt it.

I dark presence, closing in on this building. "Rangiku," I called. I turned my head and glanced at my Lieutenant, with one nod she was off.

I looked back at the girl,"I won't hurt you, everything is gonna be okay. But we need to get you out of here, and once we do, everything is gonna be okay. We'll find your family." The moment I said family, tears started falling uncontrollably from her eyes. I did not understand, until she looked down to the figure." That's when it hit me.

"No..." I trailed off. There was a moment of silence, I turned around and some of the men were tearing. That was when there was a big bang, Rangiku went flying from the outside into the building and hitting the wall. Just then, a Hollow appeared above us, peering through the hole Rangiku had made. It saw me, it's hand was coming down to strike at me, I grabbed the girl,and flash stepped out of the way.

"Everyone, OUT!" I yelled at my Squad, while holding the girl and the other figure in her arms. I looked to where Rangiku was, she was no longer there. She appeared beside me. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Never been better," she replied. I handed the girl and her sister over to Rangiku,"Protect them, don't let anything happen to them, get them to safety, send the squad back to the Soul Society, I'll find you after I'm done with these bastards."

"Yes sir!" She answered. As I prepared to attack, a small hand grabbed my arm, I looked and she pleaded with me with her eyes. As if to say not to leave her.

"Rangiku will protect you, I trust her, so please trust me." I said in a soothing voice.

I turned and looked toward the group of Hollow,"Rain over the frosted heavens, HYORINMARU." I pulled my Zanpakuto out and charged for the Hollows.

* * *

I stared down at the little girl who was shaking in my arms. She looked so frail, it hurt my heart to see her like this. What I couldn't understand was the dead girl the little girl was holding. I wanted to ask, but I knew it was too soon to interrogate the girl.

"Lieutenant Rangiku." A squad member said. I turned around and ordered,"Under Captain Hitsugayas orders, return to the Soul Society."

"And you Lieutenant?"

"I've still got business here," I answered as I flash stepped away.

It was night time, in Karakura town, the moon was shining brightly, no one was out on the streets, everything was perfectly quiet. I headed towards the town park, hopefully a childish sight would calm the little girl who had her eyes closed. But her breathing was too fast for someone who was sleeping. As I reached the park, I crouched down,"Hey, you're safe now." The little girl just tightened her grip around the body. It was clear she didn't feel safe.

"What's your name," I asked. She remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. She did not answer, instead she looked down at the dead girl and whispered,"Hey, Yuzu, do you think it's okay to talk to this person?" When the body didn't answer, the little girl started shaking the figure harder,"Yuzu, this isn't funny, answer me." The girl was obviously in shock, not being able to accept the other girls death. I held onto the girl tighter and once again she started crying. We stayed like that for awhile. After awhile, the sobbing finally stopped and she broke the silence herself.

"M-my name is K-Karin K-Kurosaki," she stuttered,"And this here, is my sister, Y-Yuzu Kurosaki." My heart dropped, this girl was Karins sister. How did this happen? "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10," I said to the little girl. She nodded.

"That girl in your arms," I began,"She's-"

"NO!" Karin screamed,"She's not! SHE'S NOT!" She sobbed.

"Rangiku." A voice called from behind. I whipped my head around.

"Captain."

* * *

**So that's the prologue. I'm sorry that this is kinda sad, it just happened to be how the story played out in my head. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Well here's chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: -insert here-**

**Chapter 1: Truth**

These people. Who were they? They scare me. I feel alone. Lost. They talked to me, I wasn't sure if I could trust them or not. My thoughts were scattered, nothing made sense anymore. Everything around me scared me. I want Ichigo right now, I very much want him to hug me, to tell me everything was gonna be okay, and he would let nothing hurt me. And Yuzu, I want to hear her laugh. I know she still can. She can't be gone. She can't, she can't, she CAN'T. Maybe I was just in denial. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she is gone. For good. What am I doing? My thoughts are eating at me. It hurts. I wish I could just forget everything that happened. I wish I could go back in time and made sure Yuzu and I were never there. At the wrong place, at the wrong time. I started shaking, and I felt warm arms pulling me closer. Then I remembered where I was.

"Rangiku," I breathed, by then I had accidentally dropped Yuzu. I jumped out of Rangikus arms and onto the ground. I knelt beside her. A figure who wasn't Rangiku knelt down beside me. He looked really young. white spiky hair, and icy turquoise eyes.

"She's dead," he said bluntly. I froze.

"Captain!" Rangiku yelled while slapping the "Captain" on the head. He shot up and started bickering with Rangiku for slapping him. I stared at Yuzu some more, knowing that he was right. I tried to think, but they were so loud.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, then I started to cry again. "Sorry," they both apologized. The white hair boy put his hand on my shoulder and asked,"What is your name, child?" In between cries I answered,"Karin Kurosaki, and you?" "Me? I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10 of the 13 Court Guard Squad," he said proudly. I let this process in my brain, and suddenly the tears stopped, and I suddenly laughed. A real laugh. I found his statement to be amusing. A little midget like him a Captain? Please. And a Captain of what?

"Good job, Captain, you got her to laugh," Rangiku applauded.

"Some how, I don't believe she is laughing for a very good reason," Toshiro sighed,"Whatever the case, I'm glad she's a little more happy." My laughing abruptly stopped, I took a closer look at the two people who were comforting me. They felt weird. Not that I was touching them, more like, they had like a pressure, it's very hard to describe. And honestly, it hurt a bit.

"Rangiku, Toshiro," I looked at them,"Your presence hurts me."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow and Rangiku just laughed. I cocked my head.

"Captain, I believe she's referring to your spiritual pressure," Rangiku giggled.

"Oh, sorry, I guess-" Toshiro started,"But wait, you can feel it?" he asked. I nodded. He pondered this for a bit then changed the topic.

"Karin, do you know where your family is?" he asked.

"Yes, probably at home."

"Alright, we'll walk you home, and your sister..." he trailed off.

"Actually, Captain, I'll take care of Yuzu, I don't think we should bring her home... like this," Rangiku suggested,"Is that okay with you Karin? We'll set up a funeral for your sister, and you can invite your family."

I pondered this for a bit and answered,"Okay, but don't hurt her."

"I would never," Rangiku smiled. She picked up Yuzu and just vanished.

"How did she-" I began.

"Some things you just won't understand now," Toshiro stared off into the distance,"Now let's get you home."

We both started walking side by side, and I didn't like the feeling of not touching another human being, especially right now, so I took my little hands and grabbed onto his haori.

"Toshiro, can you hold onto my hand?" I asked. He looked like he was ready to murder me, but then his glare softened and whispered,"Fine." He held out his hand, and I place my tiny hands into his. Then we "happily" continued home. Perhaps I could trust these strange people. Perhaps.

* * *

This little girl was certainly a strange one. Wanting to hold hands? Honestly. Then again, she was just a child and making her cry probably wasn't in my best interest. We walked together and I let my thoughts trail off. How was this girl able to feel my spiritual pressure? Yes, some humans were able to, but I know mine hadn't even been leaking, I made sure to monitor it. And I felt nothing from her, she had no spiritual powers as far as I could tell, so how is this even possible?

Was this girl more then what meets the eye? Maybe her family- oh, hold on a minute. Her family. How am I gonna explain this tragedy? How am I going to explain who I am? It had been easy to put it pass Karin, but her family with adults? Probably not. Well I should probably hope that I can.

* * *

We reached Karins house and she looked up at me. I nodded,"Go ahead, knock." So she started knocking quietly on the door and I heard someone running down the stairs quickly. A short orange-hair boy, taller than Karin, but shorter than me, and definitely Karins older brother opened the door. He looked at me, I looked at him. His eyes trailed down to his sister, his eyes got wide. I looked down to his sister and realized she was still covered in blood. Well... this is a predicament.

"You bastard," he growled at me. He pulled me into the house, dragging his sister along. In the process I had pulled my hand out of Karins grip. He pushed me against the wall,"What did you do to my little sister you bastard?" I shot icy daggers at him but did not answer. I found this kinda funny since he was shorter and weaker than me. But eh, might as well just let the kid feel strong for awhile. So I let him pull me.

"Ichigo, stop it, he's a good guy, he saved me," Karin told him and pulled his leg. Suddenly another set of foot steps came running down the stairs, this guy has a fun look on his face, black hair, and he looked like an idiot. He probably was the father.

The "father" looked at the position I was in and told Ichigo to release me immediately. He did. He grabbed Karin into his arms and pulled Ichigo beside him. Then he gave me a hard stare. Then he asked,

"Now, what is a Soul Reaper doing in my house?"

**After this chapter, everything will be happier, I promise. R&R**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, there's gonna be a time skip here, about the time the anime series began. So the past two chapters would've happened 7 years ago.

Disclaimer: -insert here-

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

_-seven years later-_

Dad and Ichigo were going on about their usual bickering. Kicking each other, punching each other, murdering each other, you know the usual. Sometimes I wonder why they do this, I guess son like father? I was sitting here enjoying my breakfast. Rice. Mmmm. I looked up to see the progress my family had made on destroying each other, so far they broke down a wall, destroyed a plant and- BOOM. The table, that had the food, and my rice. My eyes started flaming, my whole body temperature rose. I screamed. Dad and Ichigo looked at my in fright as I approached them and sent them flying out of the house and probably into the next neighbourhood. Man, they were a piss off.

It's been seven years since Yuzu passed away. I miss her so much, my twin. Being only one half of the twin hurt. Sometimes I wish it had been me who died that day, not Yuzu, she didn't deserve to die. She was so innocent, so sweet. I felt the anger rising, but then I let it sink back down. I despise Hollows, Hollows are what killed my sister, according to Toshiro.

We were taking a walk down the road to get flowers for my mom, when Yuzu saw a cat and chased after it, I followed her and we found ourselves lost and stranded in a building. That's when a Hollow appeared out of no where and attacked us. Yuzu had taken the blow that was meant for me. The tears started welling up, I wiped them away. If only _they_ had come sooner, they'd only come in time to save me. That was cruel. Nonetheless, I was thankful to those people for saving me. Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad. Whatever that was.

That night when Toshiro had walked me home, my brother had attacked Toshiro, thinking he had hurt me, and after my dad had seen Toshiro, he had pulled Toshiro into another room. They talked for awhile and then after what seemed like forever. they both came walking out, Dad had leaned against a wall as Toshiro headed towards me. He had crouched down to my level and whispered something to me that only I could hear,"We'll meet again some day, I promise." He didn't smile afterwards, just kept a straight face, and looked into my eyes. I had threw my arms around him, well they didn't really make it around him entirely but anyways... I whispered,"Thank you Toshiro, when I grow older, I'd like to marry you." He had laughed in response and vanished out the door.

Now that I think back, I don't know what the hell I was thinking saying that. Ah, my stupid little brain back then. Just then, Dad and Ichigo had came stumbling back into my house. I saw the wreck they were in and bursted out laughing. I felt no guilt. Ichigo grumbled, grabbed his bag and just walked out the door for school. Likewise I grabbed my things and headed out for school to, leaving my dad to deal with this mess...alone.

The only words that had stuck in my brain the most these pass seven years was "Soul Reaper." Whenever I tried asking my dad about it, he'd change the topic. He had called Toshiro a Soul Reaper. I wonder what that is.

* * *

Honestly, Rangiku are you off drinking again? I walked around the Seireitei, trying to find my Lieutenant, I couldn't sense her spiritual pressure, that meaning she wasn't in range. I sighed in frustration, almost pulling out my hair in the process.

"Shiro-chan," veins started rising on my forehead, when I realized who was saying it. I must really be out of it if I haven't been paying attention to my surroundings.

"Ukitake," I responded, turning around to face him.

"You look frustrated Shiro-chan, how would you like some tea?" he asked.

"First off, it's Captain Hitsugaya, second, yes that would be nice," I sighed. So we both headed towards the Thirteenth Division Barracks. I decided I'd forget about Rangiku for now, she'll wander back to our barracks anyways. I found it a little strange that Captain Ukitake would be wandering around the Seireitei. He rarely ever does.. Unless he was intentionally looking for me. If so, why?

We reached the barracks of Squad Thirteen and we both sat down on the "porch" as his Lieutenants prepared for us some tea. We both sat there in silence, observing the scenery, after awhile, it was clear he wouldn't start talking. But just when I was going to open my mouth he began.

"Toshiro," he started,"Do you remember that young girl from seven years ago?" Was he referring to Karin? I had filed a report when I got back that year, but I made sure only to report what was necessary with no extra details. I did not want her involved in any of this, if possible. Especially the fact that she could feel my spiritual pressure when I could feel none from her.

"Kurosaki," I asked.

"Yes, there seems to be a slight issue," he sighed. I raised an eyebrow. Is she hurt? Is she okay?

"Yes, continue," I urged.

"She has a brother, correct? Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked. Her brother. Ichigo, I pondered. Oh, that orange hair brat. Thinking about him made me laugh. Ukitake gave me a confused look and I coughed to regain my composure.

"Yes, that's him," I answered.

"He has gained Soul Reaper powers," Ukitake gave me a hard stare. How could a human possibly gain Soul Reaper powers, it wasn't possible. Unless a Soul Reaper gave him the powers, but who would be stupid enough to do something like that. That's against the law, pulling a stunt like that results in execution. Then it hit me.

"Captain, who is currently in Karakura Town in the world of the living?" I asked.

"Rukia Kuchiki," a new voice had joined our conversation. I knew this spiritual pressure. He grinned widely at the both of us.

Renji Abarai.

**Enjoy! R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**I editted this chapter a few times because it kept conflicting with the real plot. Sorry guys!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 3: Re  
**

"Oh, hello there Lieutenant Abarai," Ukitake greeted.

"What are you doing here Renji?" I asked without looking at him.

"Just hanging around, you know, the usual," he smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, I've been looking for Captain Kuchiki," he admitted.

"And why is that?" Ukitake asked kindly.

"The Captain and I have been ordered to head to the world of the living and get info on that other soul reaper," Renji explained. He must be talking about Ichigo Kurosaki.

"By "get info" do you mean kill?" I asked.

"Well, yeah," he shrugged. I pondered this fact for a second. Ichigo was Karin's older brother. Now I don't have any relation to Karin Kurosaki or any feelings for that child, but to have another sibling killed, that would be.. pretty harsh. Also, this case isn't like any other case.

"How about Rukia Kuchiki?" I asked. A hurt look crossed Renji's face for a brief second.

"We're gonna take her back to the Soul Society, and she will face execution," he looked to the floor. I gave Renji an ice cold stare that could probably freeze him into a popsicle. Ukitake gasped. Isn't this a little overboard? To be honest, I never agreed with some of the measures the Head Captain and Central 46 take, it's too extreme.

The silence between us hung for a few minutes, without a word Renji vanished. It seems as if I'm gonna have to intervene somewhere in this issue. I can't let this happen.

"Toshiro-" Ukitake began. I shook my head,"I know," and with that I stood up and flash stepped away, leaving Ukitake behind.

* * *

I never visit the Rukon District that often, well that was until seven years ago. Ever since that day, I've been visiting the Rukon District about once a week, this week though, this would be my second visit. I headed towards the house I use to live in before I became a Soul Reaper. My grandmother lived there. She is a nice old lady, she doesn't talk a lot, but she still cares for me. Family wise, she's the closest I got. As I entered the house a soft voice greeted me, it wasn't my grandmother,"H-hi."

Even after all these years, she's still nervous around me. How odd. "Hi, Yuzu." She smiled at me. I gave her a little pat on the head.

Seven years ago, when Yuzu had died, her soul moved onto the Soul Society. After meeting Karin Kurosaki and seeing her love for her sister, something struck me. I felt a duty to go back to the Soul Society and make sure her sister was okay. That's how Yuzu ended up living with my grandmother. I went searching for her the day I came back, and I had found her talking to Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, gatekeeper of the west gate of the Seireitei. It was an odd sight to see a small girl talking to him. Jidanbo really was a softy. After that, I had taken Yuzu to my grandmother's house and she has lived there ever since. My grandmother likes Yuzu a lot, also I visit often and whenever I do, Yuzu would force me to take her to see Jidanbo. No one in the Seireitei except Jidanbo knows my relationship with Yuzu. I wanted to keep it that way. It seems as if I have a soft spot for her. She makes me feel like an older brother, oh man, better not let anyone know those feelings.

"How are you?"Yuzu asked.

"I'm alright, you?" I asked as I knelt down to her level.

"I'm okay," she smiled,"Are we going to see Jidanbo today?"

I sighed," You really like that big oaf don't you." She nodded.

"Sorry, Yuzu, today we've got more important business. It concerns your brother," I said straight up.

"Ichigo?" she asked. I nodded.

"Is something wrong?" she asked

"No, nothing."

* * *

The reason why I had visited Yuzu that day was because I felt as if something was going to happen to her brother, curse my intuitions. I was now standing in Karakura Town, it was dark out. I scanned over the town searching for a sign of spiritual pressure. Suddenly, I felt Byakkua Kuchiki and Renji Abarai, Rukia Kuchiki and a powerful unknown spiritual pressure. They weren't engaging in combat but I felt Rukia's spiritual pressure weakening.

"Master."

"I feel it to Hyorinmaru, let us go," as we both flash stepped toward the scene.

* * *

I remember that day very clearly, it was the other day that changed my life. A Hollow, that hideous creature I saw seven years ago... it was back. This time it broke down part of my house. Ichigo was protecting me, he always was. But hell, I was worried about him. Our dad was out that night, it was just him and I when that Hollow attacked. There was another girl, Ichigo called her Rukia, she was really pretty, and she wielded a sword. She reminds me of Toshiro and Rangiku. She tried to protect Ichigo and I, and she got hurt, that was when Ichigo suddenly showed his sword and had powers and attacked the Hollow.

"Rukia, are you okay?" she looked at me with shocked eyes.

"You can see me? And that Hollow?" she asked.

"Uhm, yeah, it's huge, how can you not see it?" I asked. She shook her head and grabbed her wound to stop the bleeding. As I looked at her, I started to feel the same pressure I felt when Toshiro and Rangiku were around. Could it be?

"A-are you a Soul Reaper?" I whispered to her. She observed me for a second then nodded.

"Is my brother a Soul Reaper?" I asked a second question. She pondered this question for a bit then shook her head. Just then, Ichigo went flying through walls and back into our house. I ran to him, he looked busted up and unconscious.

I didn't know what to do. How does one defeat a Hollow? I quickly ran into the busted up house and grabbed my soccer ball. When I came back out, that Hollow had Rukia in its grip. I kicked the soccer ball hard and it hit the Hollow's arm and broke it off.

'"YEAAHHH!" I shouted in joy. Rukia dropped to the ground and the Hollow turned its attention to me. Uh oh. I had to get that thing away from Ichigo and Rukia. So, I ran and it came after me. I ran down the streets turning. I stopped when I got tired and I turned around to face the Hollow. No weapons around me. What was I thinking? Oh, wait I wasn't thinking. The Hollow shot it's arm out and grabbed me into its grip. It was suffocating me.

"Let me go, you stupid thing." Suddenly, I felt a rise in pressure around me, the Hollow's arm was instantly cut off and I fell onto the ground. In three seconds, the Hollow was sliced in half and I was sitting there wondering what just happened. I scanned around but no one was there.

What.

**Enjoy! :DD**


	5. AN - read

**Okay, hi guys. I'm debating whether or not to continue this story. I left it abruptly awhile ago because I really didn't feel like writing it anymore, but since it's been awhile, I don't know if anyone is still interested in it. I'll be rewriting part of the fourth chapter and besides that.. if no one wants it to continue, I'll just drop the story. So comment yes or no? thank you :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hello again. R&R? :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 4 - Saved Again**

**-:-Karin-:-**

There has been strange spiritual activities happening around Karakura Town lately. Ever since that Hollow incident, I didn't ask my brother about it. I felt that if he wanted to tell me, he would've told me. I try not to pry into his personal life and he doesn't into mine. We respect each other like that. Lately though, I've been feeling strange things. A sense of uneasiness is constantly washing over me and I don't know why.

It was late. A few hours after sun down. Ichigo had been out all day and still isn't home. My dad was sitting down stairs watching TV, not caring about the world. I stood in my room looking at the moon. _Yuzu..._ I turned around and looked at a picture of two of us when we were younger and tears started running down my cheeks.

My crying session stopped when I felt that sense of uneasiness wash over me again. Except... this feeling was recognizable. It felt like Ichigo. I sat down on the floor and concentrated. It felt like I could feel him spiritually, but the amount of him I could feel was unstable, it was constantly rising up and down. At one point, it reached dangerously low, to the point where I couldn't feel him anymore, but then it spiked up. He is in danger.

"Ichigo." I jumped up, grabbed my phone and I was out the door in seconds, completely ignoring my dads questions. I dialed his cell countless time but all I heard was his voice mail every time. That idiot. I tried my best to sense him, following the path that lead me to feel him the easiest. When I got closer, I saw him on the ground. Rukia was there, along with two other people wearing the same clothing as Ichigo. One had really long black hair and one had red hair. _Soul Reapers._ I watched from a distant, knowing that I'd just get in the way if I revealed myself.

Suddenly, I saw the red hair guy preparing to stab my brother. _No._ Don't do it. Please don't do it. What could I do? I felt all this rage build up inside of me and suddenly I saw a blue arrow stop Renji's blade from hitting Ichigo. Before I even realized, I was standing up and all eyes were on me. What the? When did I? Before I could think a second thought, a blade was at my throat.

"Karin!" Ichigo yelled.

"Brother, let her go," Rukia yelled at this black haired man. Brother? They're siblings?

"Identify yourself," the black hair man ordered.

"Karin... Kurosaki," I answered.

"Now tell me, did you shoot that arrow?" he asked, the blade inching closer. Why would he think something like that? Is he stupid?

"Byakkua, let Karin go!" Ichigo yelled.

"I think she's lying," this man who I identified as Byakkua said.

"Lying, excuse me?" I asked in disbelief. Before anything else could happen, I felt the air getting super cold. This feeling was very familiar. In a split second, I noticed a blade against Byakkua's throat.

"Captain Kuchiki!" the red hair guy called.

"Release the girl now." That voice. This feeling.

"Fine," the blade was removed from my throat and someone threw his arms around my waist and put some distance between us and Byakkua. These arms. I turned around and finally got a look at my saviour.

"Toshiro," the cold look in his eyes reminded me so much of seven years ago. All those memories came back and Yuzu became so clear in my head.

With his arms still around my waist he said,"Captain Kuchiki, I would appreciate it if you left this situation for me to deal with."

The two "Captains" looked at each other for awhile and finally Byakkua replied,"Fine, Renji, we're leaving." They both disappeared through a portal that appeared out of no where.

Everything was silent for a moment. I suddenly felt super exhausted as I collapsed in Toshiro's arms.

"Sorry," I gave a small smile,"Thank you for saving me... again."

He shook his head at me,"Can't you ever stay out of trouble?"

"Apparently not," I replied.

Toshiro was suddenly smacked on the head by Ichigo,"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT, HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

I noticed a vein grow on Toshiro's head,"Excuse me, I just saved her life and yours, SHOW SOME GRATITUDE."

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him off,"Come on Ichigo, give the kids some time together." They both disappeared.

"Kids? Kids?" he asked in disbelief.

"Hey Toshiro, why did you come?" I asked.

"I had a bad feeling," he answered flatly.

"You're a soul reaper... aren't you? What is a soul reaper?" I asked.

He stared at me for awhile before saying,"I think you should be asking your brother that."

"Secretive bastard," I muttered,"Hey, can you take me home? I'm exhausted."

"What am I? Your dad?" he asked.

I nodded jokingly. He then told me to climb on his back and he started walking. This is like deja vu, but it feels nice.

"Hey, Toshiro, doesn't this bring back memories for you?" I asked.

"Of that day? Of course, you asked me to marry you," he said with a smile in his voice.

I felt a blush rising up on my face when I smacked him,"I WAS LIKE 3 OR 4."

"Right... and was hitting me necessary?" he growled.

"I hope you know I'm holding you to that marriage!" I shrugged.

"Wait what?"

"Just kidding, Toshiro. You're much too short for me," I teased. All of a sudden, I was dropped on the ground and a pain shot through my butt.

"Hey! THAT'S NOT NICE," I whined.

"I'm not short," he said flatly before picking me up in a piggy back again.

After that, we continued in silence. This was so peaceful. The moon was shining so beautifully tonight. I wondered what would've happened if he hadn't saved me that day, what would've become of me? There is so many if's in this world that thinking about it is quite frightening. Though, I think, right now in Toshiro's arms, I can stop worrying just for awhile. It felt so safe here. For one night I will forget. I'll just make sure to speak to Ichigo tomorrow.

I felt myself drifting off when suddenly he said,"We're home." I took notice that he said we.

Since I was half awake and half asleep I ordered, "Take me to my bed, daddy." He grumbled a few words and I don't know how but in a few moments I was in my bed.

"Will I see you again soon?" I asked dreamily.

All I heard before I passed out was,"You just might."


	7. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys. From now on...**

**Special Thanks to Life is no Fairytale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Chapter 5 - Confrontation**

I woke up the next morning feeling super happy. Toshiro... I wonder where he is now. Oh right, I need to talk to Ichigo.

I quickly got out of bed and felt lightheaded for a second. That's strange, that has never happened before me. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, that was when I noticed a stinging pain in my hands. What the? I probably hit them on something when I got lightheaded. I looked at my hands and they appeared red, I should probably apply some cream and stick a band aid on it. In two minutes, my hands were nicely taken care of except I had to use a gauze instead because we didn't have any band aids. After I continued on with my washroom business. Afterwards, I went straight to Ichigo's room. I knocked loudly,"ICHIGO! Time to wake up. ICHIGO!" No response. I started knocking even louder.

"WHAT? SHUT UP I'M SLEEPING," he growled.

"I DON'T CARE, I NEED TO TALK ICHIGO... please," I pleaded.

I stood there awaiting a response when in about a minute he opened the door,"Karin, what do you want?"

I sighed,"Can I come in and talk?"

He had a confused look on his face. That's probably because I never looked this serious before. He shrugged and let me in.

He sat down on his chair and faced me,"Hey, what happened to your hands?"

"I hit them on the backboard of my bed." He looked lost for a second.

I sat down and crossed my legs on his bed,"Is Rukia in here?"

"No, she went out earlier this morning."

"Ichigo, what happened yesterday?" I asked.

He frowned,"Nothing."

Now that just pisses me off, NOTHING? I picked up some stuffed animal and threw it at his face. He caught it with ease.

"YOU CALL THAT NOTHING? ICHIGO YOU WERE ALMOST KILLED! I THINK THAT AS YOUR SISTER I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT?"

"You know... this soul reaper stuff.. and you and that sword... the man known as Byakkua and Toshiro..."

"Karin, stay out of this, I don't want you getting involved," he said softly.

"I already am involved, they saw me and I saw them. Actually, I was involved ever since the day Toshiro rescued me."

I walked over and stood in front of Ichigo,"Ichigo, I know I'm still young but I'm not a little kid anymore. I hate being kept in the dark. The least you can do is tell me what soul reapers are and about you. Also, there's that blue arrow that saved you, what was that?"

He got a confused look on his face the moment I mentioned the arrow. He sighed,"Ask, dad." He got up and left. I was baffled and shocked.

"ICHIGO YOU JERK!" I screamed out loud.

I wanted answers and if Ichigo wouldn't give them then I'd do what he said. Ask dad. I ran down stairs,"DAD!"

"Oh, is my little baby calling me?" he asked happily as he creeped up behind me trying to give me a hug. I stepped backwards and he missed,"Wait, Karin, are your hands okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Dad, where's Ichigo?"

"Out."

"Okay dad, can we have a father, daughter talk?" I asked.

My dad looked like he was going to cry as he pulled me over to sit down. It's been so long since I've asked anything of my dad and I think that makes him feel like I don't trust him. I do and I feel horrible for never talking to him. I still love him though.

"Okay Karin, what's up?" he asked seriously.

"Dad, will you be honest with me?"

"I'll try, sweetheart."

I smiled,"What is a soul reaper?"

He stared at me long and hard, his face getting more serious by the second.

He got up,"Well.. look at the time," looking at his wrist with no watch,"Gotta go Karin, bye!" Then he ran out of the house before I could say another word.

After processing what just happened, I screamed out loud in frustration and pulled at my hair. Damn, they're so irritating. I HATE IT.

I got up and decided to walk outside just to cool myself off. I hate it when they do that to me. I wish they could just trust me enough to tell me. I thought that's what family does. If they won't tell me I guess I have to do some digging.

I kicked some random tree around me and continued walking. Before I knew it, I was in front of my mom and Yuzu's graves. I always end up here whenever I'm upset. I think my feet have a mind of its own.

"Hi mom, Yuzu, how are you guys? I'm doing okay I guess. I've got myself into a tiny situation. Hey mom, can't you tell dad and Ichigo to stop keeping secrets from me?"

I know it's pretty strange to be talking to graves but whenever I am here I feel... at peace.

"Talking to rocks now?" I jumped and turned around.

"Toshiro? How long have you been standing there?"

He was wearing a black shirt and white jeans. He looked like a normal kid. "Just long enough," I noticed him take a glance at my hands but he didn't say anything about them.

He turned around and started walking away. I wonder why he was here in the first place. "Hey Toshiro, what were you doing here?"

No answer. We walked in silence for awhile. He suddenly broke the silence with,"I take it that your dad and Ichigo won't tell you anything."

I nodded,"Do you wanna tell me?"

No answer. I just sighed,"I really hate it when they keep secrets from me."

Silence.

"They're trying to protect you," I looked at him. He was staring up at the sky with his hands in his pockets. He had a nostalgic look on his face. I wonder...

"Isn't trying to keep someone ignorant from the truth a dangerous thing to do?"

My question went unanswered as a phone started beeping ridiculously. Toshiro pulled out his phone and cursed. He ran off and I chased after him.

In a few moments, I saw Ichigo and... that guy with the glasses fighting a Hollow. What's his name? That guy who Ichigo bickers with a lot...Uryu. Right. Toshiro didn't make a move to attack as he saw it was being taken care of but the look on his face was quite analytic. Something struck me as very odd though: Uryu. He was shooting... blue arrows. I stood there watching the two of them take down the Hollow and in a few minutes, it was gone.

"Hey Toshiro, what's your opinion on stalking someone?" I asked.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow,"Why would you ever wanna stalk a person?"

A grin appeared on my face,"Because...I think, I've got my starting point."


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update. My beta reader was murdering me with the changes but in the end, it's all good so maybe murder is okay. Thank her:) **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 6 - Memories  
**

I let out a sigh of relief when I reached the front door. I walked in and no one was home. I walked up to my room and sat down, totally exhausted. I let out a sigh and thought about Karin. She probably left the house after I did. I'm so conflicted about whether or not it was a right choice to hide everything from her. She's right, she did have the right to know, but no matter what I told myself, part of me just couldn't let her get anymore involved. The truth is more than it's worth. The truth is a burden, I chose to bare this burden and I don't want Karin to bare it too. I want her to have as normal a life as possible. She deserves a normal life.

She's faced too much pain already. When Yuzu passed away, I'm sure that was a big blow to her, after that incident, Karin became distant for awhile and just isolated herself from dad and I. I really don't want her learning about soul reapers, I just want to protect her. I don't want the same thing happening to Karin. I can't lose another family member.

For as long as I could remember, my whole family could see spirits. Yuzu not so much, but Karin and I? We could see them perfectly. My dad was obviously aware of that fact, but whenever I tried asking him why our family can see spirits and other families can't, he'd just brush me off. Or, on the odd day, he'd tell me I'm special. I got tired of those answers every time, so I stopped asking, until the day Yuzu died. After that day, I got pissed and refused to back down until I got some real answers. Especially after Toshiro, the 'soul reaper' came.

-**Flashback-**

_I walked into dad's office one day and he was just sitting there reading a novel,"Dad, what is a soul reaper?"  
_

_Dad examined me for a few seconds,"Just an old term."_

_"An old term for what?" I asked curiously._

_"Dogs. Now leave," he returned to his books._

_I frowned and started to get pissed,"Dad, for the longest time, you've kept me in the dark. Whenever I ask you about spirits you'd always brush me off, but this time, I WANT ANSWERS. Why am I special? There has to be a reason why I'm special. Tell me."  
_

_He didn't say a word._

_"Yuzu is gone now. Why did Yuzu have to die? How did she die? You can't keep brushing it off, dad. Besides, you use to tell me my name means 'one who protects' or something like that. I want to be able to protect the ones I love."_

_My dad looked at me with a totally defeated look. He got up from his chair and rubbed my head. He gave me a small smile,"You're right. I'm sorry for putting it off for so long, it is time I tell you... everything, but beware Ichigo, once you know everything, there is no going back. Do you still want to know?"  
_

_"Why can't I go back?"  
_

_"Because once you know, you couldn't, that's just who you are, follow me."_

_We left dad's office and headed outside. Karin was sleeping now so leaving her for awhile would've been okay. I wasn't sure where we were going until we ended up at mom and Yuzu's grave._

_I was confused,"Dad, why are we here?"_

_"I thought this would be a good place to tell you everything. With your mom and Yuzu by our sides, there is no better place. Sit down, Son." my dad ordered._

_I sat across from him and listened attentively._

_"Where to start... Oh, I got it. Well... let's start with what a Soul Reaper is..."  
_

_My dad explained that to me and I was honestly fascinated. Turns out he is a soul reaper too, a powerful one! My dad!  
_

_"And you, Ichigo," he continued,"Might even be a soul reaper."_

_My jaw dropped for a moment... me? A soul reaper? Is that possible?  
_

_"Also, you have so much spiritual pressure that I had to have someone seal it up, just for your safety."_

_I nodded. I tried to keep quiet as much as I could so he'd keep talking.  
_

_"What other information is there?" I asked, wanting to learn more._

_"Your mom and Yuzu... were killed by Hollows," he answered with a pain stricken face.  
_

_"What are Hollows?"_

_"Nasty monsters who use to be Human Souls but became evil because they couldn't cross over to a place known as the Soul Society."_

_I nodded my head.  
_

_"Another important detail is that your mom is a Quincy," which he explained afterwards._

_"Can Quincy's kill Hollows?"  
_

_"Yeah."_

_"Then why didn't mom just kill the Hollow with her powers?"_

_"That Hollow was particularly very strong and had taken down many soul reapers before and she had you to think about."_

_The last part made my stomach knot together. _

_After getting through all the details, I did feel happier, kind of like I had been reborned into a new body. I wasn't mad at him, I felt as if it was harder on him to keep this all a secret than to just tell me everything. Now that I heard all of this, I can understand why he chose to hide it from me.  
_

_But he still looked trouble and I still felt a bit troubled because in the end Yuzu was still dead. I bit my tongue, containing the anger that started to build up inside of me._

_"Is something wrong?" I asked. _

_He looked up to the sky,"No, nothing, it's just... I'm wondering if Yuzu is mad at me."  
_

_Is he really asking that? Doesn't he realize what happened? _

_"Dad," I whispered,"You let Yuzu die. You didn't save her even though you're such a powerful soul reaper," my voice began to rise and my bottled up anger released,"How could you dad? How could you not save your own daughter?"_

_In the heat of the moment I let something else slip,"YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE MOM."_

_I saw pain spread all over his face. I never really blamed my dad for mom's death, because I thought it was my fault, but here and now, blinded by anger, I truly wondered why he couldn't save any of them._

_"If you're such a powerful soul reaper, why did you let her die?" I repeated, trying to contain the tears that came from thinking of mom and Yuzu._

_He walked over to me and crouched down to my level,"Do you believe that I just let Yuzu and your mom die? Do you really believe that I had the power to save them both and chose not to?" I had no doubt that there was anger in his voice._

_ I didn't answer.  
_

_"I lost my soul reapers before you were born," he said without making eye contact._

_I stared at him dead in the eye,"Yeah and? What does powers have to do with anything!? You're the dad! Powers or no powers, you should be able to do anything! You should've been able to save them, because that's what dad's do, DAD'S PROTECT WHAT THEY LOVE!" I screamed the last part and the tears just came._

_He just stood there quietly while I tried to stop the tears._

_Silence._

_"I.." he began,"Love your mom more than anything, she's beautiful and charming... and when she died-" he stopped abruptly and continued,"your sister too, I-" be choked, a tear rolled down his cheek,"love her too, I love you and Karin just as much."_

_"If you love them so much, why couldn't you save them!" I yelled with tears still streaming down my face._

_"Because Ichigo, your dad is a useless man," and with that final statement, he turned around, covered his face with his hand and just cried._

_I didn't have anything to say anymore, I just stood there and cried along side him. I don't know how long we remained like that until he finally said,"Ichigo, I'm sorry.. for everything."_

_It was a that moment that I turned to look at mom and Yuzu's grave. Would they be happy knowing that I blamed dad for everything? Although anger still clouded my conscience, I decided that in their presence, I would contain myself._

_I noticed that dad noticed me looking at the graves. He looked at my mom's grave and said,"Forgive me, for being a useless husband," then he turned to Yuzu's grave,"Forgive me, for being a useless father."_

_The guilt he must be feeling right now and I just exploded on him. There was an awkward silence for a little bit but then suddenly the mood just lightened. My dad was smiling? Did a weight just get lifted off his shoulders?_

_"Now that you know everything... there's no going back anymore Ichigo, from now on, you're beginning a difficult journey."  
_

_Most people when they hear this would probably be scared of out their minds, but me? I was actually quite excited for this. Exhilarated even._

___Tomorrow, I will take you to someone who will help train you to see if you can become a soul reaper."_

___Tomorrow... will be the start of my new journey..._

___"Hey, do you think I can become a soul reaper?" _

___"We'll have to see."_

_My dad looked to my mom's grave and said,"I hope you agree with my decision." _

_As if mom was responding to his comment, I suddenly felt warm, like my mom was pulling me into an embrace._

_I could've been crazy but I heard,"I'm proud of you," and I know for sure that it couldn't have been dad._

_"Well.. time to go home now, you've got a big day tomorrow," my dad told me as he began walking home. He sure as hell wasn't kidding when he said "big day."_

_The next day, my dad woke me up bright and early and walked me over to some next shop called "Uruhara's Shop." He was acting like his usually annoying self, it's kind od hard to believe that he was crying yesterday._

_There, my dad and some guy in green caught up because apparently they haven't seen each other in so long. That sounds strange to me since they live in the same town._

_"So is this your son?" the guy asked, pointing at me._

_"Yup, isn't he exactly like me?" my dad grinned._

_"Let's hope he's not," the guy crouched down to my height and introduced himself,"Hi there kid, my name is Kisuke Uruhara."_

_"I'm Ichigo," I replied._

_"So, you told him everything?" Kisuke asked me dad._

_"Yup, every last important detail," my dad answered._

_Kisuke rubbed his chin,"Alright, what do you want me to do?" _

_"Train him... to see if he can become a powerful soul reaper."_

_That was just the beginning of the hell hole known as Kisuke Uruhara._

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
